The cure rates for childhood cancers have risen dramatically in the past decades and thus, childhood cancer survivors comprise a growing population. Childhood cancer survivors have been identified to be at risk for both early deaths and subsequent illnesses due to second cancers and damage to vital organs from prior curative therapies. This application describes a four year training program for Dr. Tara Henderson's development of an academic career examining the long term health of childhood cancer survivors. Dr. Henderson is an Instructor of Pediatrics in the Section of Hematology, Oncology and Stem Cell Transplantation and an Investigator in the Cancer Research Center at the University of Chicago. Her career development plans will make her uniquely trained in the care and research of pediatric and adult survivors of childhood cancer. Her long term goal is to be an independent investigator with a program of research aimed at reducing the morbidities and mortality of childhood cancer survivors. Her initial plans are to expand her skills as a clinical researcher by developing qualitative and quantitative research methods in order to examine the clinical outcomes as well as the health beliefs and behaviors among a group of women who developed breast cancer following chest radiation for a pediatric cancer. Subsequently, as described within this application, she will to develop an ethnically diverse institutional cohort of childhood cancer survivors for future hypothesis driven research. Drs. Christopher Daughterly, Rebecca Lipton and Kevin Oeffinger will all mentor the applicant's scientific and career development. Dr. Daugherty is an expert in interview and survey based research designed to capture clinical experiences of patients receiving oncologic care. He is committed to fostering Dr. Henderson's career development and ultimate independence. Dr. Lipton is nationally recognized in the epidemiology of childhood illness and cohort development. Dr. Oeffinger is an internationally known expert in the outcomes of childhood cancer survivors with expertise in developing interventions to reduce secondary illnesses of adult survivors of childhood cancer. Ah Advisory Committee of accomplished scientists in oncology, behavioral research and childhood cancer survivorship will oversee Dr. Henderson's career development. Upon completion of this award, the applicant will have become an independent researcher leading studies aimed at maintaining the long term health of this growing population.